


Speeddating

by These_two_dorks (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ALL the tags, AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Do I need to change the rating for Yuri, First Fic :D, I WAS TIRED, Ice Skating is still slightly present, M/M, Maybe fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably ooc, Speedating AU, Viktor is a famousish matchmaker, i just want these two gay boys to be happy together, i love these two dorks, i need more fics of them, ive literally never been on a date but I'm writing a first date, kinda oc I guess, smallest mention of Phichit ever, so let's see how this works out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/These_two_dorks
Summary: Although Viktor is known throughout Hollywood as a matchmaker for stars, he can't seem to hold a relationship himself. Out of options, he finally tries his last resort; speed dating.Speeddating AU I guessThese two dorks kill me





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this random idea that I wanted to try. Viktor is sO HARD TO WRITE OH MY GOD  
> Hope y'all enjoy it :D

Viktor had a glazed expression on his face as he struggled to pay attention to the man in front of him. The minute the man had sat down, he'd launched into a vary detailed analysis of how cats were better than dogs. It had been about a minute since he had started, and he showed no signs of stopping.

   A quick glance at his watch was followed by a small sigh from Viktor. Speed dating was not what he'd thought it would be.

   Viktor was the epitome of the matchmaking world. He'd paired off more celebrities than he could count, was known for solving every hopeless case the media pushed at him-

   And couldn't hold a relationship himself for a week.

   It wasn't that he wasn't attractive; he'd been on the covers of too many magazines to disapprove that fact, nor was it the fact that he was bad with people; his job wouldn't allow it. The problem was...

   He got bored.

   And when he got bored, he left.

   It wasn't really his fault, people just weren't interesting, he told himself whenever he got especially down about it.

   Looking up as a sharp beep silenced the conversation around the cafe, a new round of torture began. His current partner (what was his name? Ted? Tim?) looked sad as he stood and went to the table a few feet away from Viktor. Viktor sent him a composed smile that fell off once Ted/Tim's back was to him. His head dropped to the table as Viktor let out a frustrated groan. 

   It had been three hours, and all he had to show from the whole ordeal was a napkin full of numbers of people he planned to avoid and a sore bottom.

   "One more round," Viktor mumbled into the table, "One more round and I'll leave-"

   "Can I...can I sit here?" a nervous voice interrupted Viktor's private conversation with the table.

   Might as well get it over with.

   "Sure!" he pretended to perk up as he lifted his head off the table. Leaning forward on his elbows, Viktor started to study the stranger who had just sat down in front of him.

   And was immediately confused.

   When Viktor had leaned forward, the stranger had leaned back. People always leaned forward to join him- almost always, he corrected himself. Another thing that confused Viktor was how red in the face the man was. Was he sick?

   "I-what's your name?"

   The man's question snapped Viktor back to reality, making him realized just how close he had been to the stranger.

   "Viktor," he responded, deciding that he was rather comfortable being close to the stranger, "and what is your name?"

   The stranger tried to wiggle away from Viktor, but in failing, mumbled out a word Viktor couldn't quite hear.

   "Hm? "

  "Yuuri!" the man blurted out, before going even redder in the face than before.

   "It's Yuuri," he muttered after an awkward silence had settled.

    Viktor felt a real smile start to seep into the fake one he was currently wearing. Yuuri was so cute.

   He voiced as much.

   Yuuri looked like he would explode, if the hue of his face was any indication. Viktor frowned internally. Was he doing something wrong?

   When Viktor leaned back, the human tomato in front of him seemed to calm down a little bit. Striking up a conversation, Yuuri seemed to relax as time went on. Viktor learned that Yuuri was shy, that he 'wasn't good at these things' (his words, not Viktor's), and that he was here because his friend had made him.

   "I've never been in a relationship," Yuuri grudgingly supplied after some prodding, "and he thinks that I'm lonely."

   "Are you?" Viktor asked, quickly growing fascinated with the cute man in front of him.

   "...Sometimes..."

   Viktor nodded in understanding. Taking a business card from his pocket, he handed over to Yuuri, who now looked confused.

   "If you feel lonely," Viktor bubbled, "just call that number!"

   Yuuri started blushing again.

   "Oh-um-no, it's fine-"

   "Nonsense! Just take it!" Viktor was beaming now.

   As Yuuri opened his mouth to retort, the sharp beep once again signaled that the rotation was to move again.

   Viktor stood up, wrapping his scarf around his neck before making towards the door. Looking back over his shoulder at the still sputtering Japanese man, he sent him a wink before calling out to him.

   "I look forward to our talks, Yuuri!"

   Although he tried to hide it, Viktor could've sworn he saw a small, bewildered smile on the man before the cafe door swung shut behind him.

***

    It was only once he was halfway home that Viktor realized he hadn't gotten Yuuri's number in return


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took me awhile, so sorry if the wait was long! So many people left comments! Thank you! Enjoy this~ <3

Two weeks. Two weeks-  
And Viktor's phone stayed silent.  
He wasn't sad, necessarily, more like... dissapointed. He didn't know what he expected. Yuuri had probably gotten loads of numbers. He probably didn't want to talk to the weirdo who had made him blush like a fire truck. He probably-  
Viktor's phone rang.  
If humans could fly, he'd have flown across the room.  
"Yuuri!" He gushed into the phone, forgetting to check the caller ID, "I-"  
"If I come home one more goddamn time and you haven't gotten groceries, I'm moving out."  
Viktor felt a small part of him wither up inside when he realized who he was talking to.  
"Oh. I'll get some today," Viktor finished sullenly. The other Yuri in his life has called to remind him, not so gently, of Viktor's forgetfulness.  
"You better, you've been moping around like a baby for weeks."  
So someone had noticed.  
After a quick conversation on the phone, Yuri was the first to hang up. The angry 15 year old had moved in with Viktor awhile ago after Viktor had agreed to mentor him in the art of matchmaking. While he showed promise, his way of doing things was a little... aggressive.  
Sighing to himself, Viktor left his gray bedroom to slink over to the white kitchen that he and Yuri shared. When he opened the fridge, he wasn't surprised to see little more that a bag of week-old tomatoes and an almost empty carton of milk the only occupants.  
Looked like he was going shopping today.

***

Even though it was the afternoon, the grocery store was relatively empty. Other than two moms with kids in the aisle across from him, he was alone in the store.  
He looked down in confusion at the list Yuri had left on the counter. Although most of the things on the list were reasonable, he was confused as to why Yuri needed four packs of bubblegum.  
Sighing as he made his way over to the milk section, Viktor didn't notice that there was a person in front of him until it was too late.  
The collision was quick but soft. Viktor grunted out a 'sorry' before looking up.  
"Yuuri?"  
"Oh-h! Viktor!" The man stuttered.  
As they both took a minute to catch their bearings, the Japanese man started to look more and more uncomfortable.  
"Why didn't you call me?" Viktor broke the awkward silence that threatened to settle. He heard a voice in the back of his head yelling at him about being too blunt, but shushed it with a thought.  
"I-um... Imighthavelostthecard!" Yuuri blurted out.  
Viktor blinked once before tilting his head to the side.  
"Could you say that again? Slower, please."  
"I might have-...lost the card..." Yuuri went red in the face, pulling his scarf up slightly in the hopes of hiding his blush (it didn't work).  
A strange, suspicious sense of relief swept through Viktor, leaving a large, heart-shaped smile on his face.  
"Well, that's easy to fix!"  
In one swift movement, Viktor had pulled out his phone from his long overcoat and was holding it out to the slightly startled man in front of him. Tentatively, Yuuri reached out for the device. Just before his hand closed around it, however, Viktor snapped it back to himself, offering an empty hand instead.  
"I'll need your number too, of course~" Viktor purred, not making the same mistake that he had last time.  
"Oh! Y-yeah! Here!"  
Yuri fumbled around in his jacket before finally handing over the device.  
As a few seconds past, Viktor added his name and number, adding a string of emojis as an afterthought.  
"Here you go!" Viktor chirped, handing back the phone to Yuuri.  
After Yuuri handed back Viktor's phone, he added, "Now I can call you, too!"  
"Yeah," Yuuri replied, following it with a breathy giggle.  
Viktor tilted his head to the side. What was so funny?  
"Nothing!" Yuuri was blushing again. It made him look so cute...  
Wait, had he said that outloud?  
"Th-thank you!"  
Oops, he did it again.  
Before he could embarrass Yuuri anymore than he already had, Viktor said his goodbyes and finished his shopping spree, reluctantly forking over the money for the bubblegum (which he still thought was unnecessary).  
He had an extra spring in his step from his encounter with Yuuri as he made his way over to the car.  
Today had been a good day (at least Viktor thought so).

***

"Why're you so damn happy?"  
When Yuri had come home, he had been greeted by the sight of Viktor moving around the kitchen in a rhythmic pattern, humming a song to himself, a content smile on his face.  
"No reason~"  
"Then stop dancing around and make some food."  
"O-kay~"  
Yuri grunted to show his displeasure.  
"You need a new name."  
Viktor thought for a minute, when a name popped into his head. Turning to beam at the confused Russian, Viktor exclaimed "Yurio!"  
Yuri's face went blank.  
"No, -"  
"Oh, it's perfect!" Viktor turned his back on the (now seething) 15 year-old.  
"Could you set the table, Yurio?"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU IDIOT!"  
The back and forth screams of the bickering pair were heard all throughout the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it? Did what you want to happen, happen? Also, what would a good date place for them be? If you have an idea, comment! I'll try to get the next one up once I have a good date scene! Bye for now <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a date that doesn't go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are so lucky I suck at writing angst
> 
> *this thing deleted itself TWICE, so if it sucks im beyond the point of caring~*

   Yuuri woke up tired the next day. He groggily made his way over to the groceries on the countertop, preparing to make breakfast. He paused when his phone buzzed from where he'd left it in his coat pocket.  
   Taking it out, he smiled slightly when he saw the name of the man he'd talked to the other day flashing across the screen. If he was being honest, Yuuri hadn't expected the other to text him again, and just added the contact to be polite. He also _might've_ blushed when he saw the five heart emojis trailing after the contact, but decided not to dwell on it.  
    **Viktor** : Good morning Yuuri!!!!  
    **Me** : Good morning Viktor  
    **Viktor** : <3  
   Neither texted back for a minute, so Yuuri set his phone down and set about making food. When he was almost done, his phone buzzed again several times.  
    **Viktor** : do you want to mean up ?  
    **Viktor** : *meet !!  
    **Viktor** : are you there?  
   Yuuri glanced over at the food he had been making. It looked fine, so he sat down with his phone and texted back the happy man.  
    **Me** : Sorry, I was making breakfast!  
    **Me** : and yeah, i'd love to!  
    **Me** : when and where?  
   Viktor seemed to take awhile when replying. He'd start texting something, then start over again. Right when Yuuri was about to jump back in and recommend a park or food place, he got an answer.  
    **Viktor** : Maybe at 8:00 ?  
    **Viktor** : we could go to the park! The one with the really big playground !!  
    **Me** : yeah, sounds fun! See you there  
   Viktor didn't reply after that, which was worrying, but probably nothing.  
   Yuuri found himself unusually bouncy throughout the rest of his morning routine and for the rest of the day. It was _not_ because of a Viktor, he was just... _happy_.  
    _Yeah_.  
   (That's what he told himself, anyway.)  
***  
   Yuuri started to get ready at around 7:00. It was _cold_ in Detroit once the sun set, so a heavy jacket seemed the wise choice. It was around 7:45 when he went outside and called a taxi to take him to the place he and Viktor had agreed on. While he sat in the cab that smelled faintly of old mint, Yuuri thought about the strange way he'd met Viktor.  
   It was Phichit's idea initially. His best friend had noticed how Yuuri had been neglecting his love life (if you could call it that) recently, and had made it his mission to set Yuuri up with someone.  
   Which was _way_ easier said than done.  
   Yuuri had rejected almost every person Phichit had set him up with. Those he didn't outright disregard, he'd never spoken to after the first date. Finally, his aggravated friend had gone to the last thing he could think of-  
    _Speeddating_.  
   It seemed fairly simple in composition; talk with one person for five minutes, move when a bell went off, and start over. You couldn't get to know the person very well in that amount of time, but it was a good way to get someone's number.  
   That is, if you found someone who wasn't _insane_.  
   Yuuri hadn't had a whole lot of luck with that, even though he'd only been there about fifteen minutes. After someone who had been clearly looking for a more intimate relationship, Yuuri had been ready to leave and give up when something caught his eye.  
   A mop of silver on top of a table in the corner, to be specific. The person had been revealed as a man on closer inspection, and one who looked like they were having as much luck with the whole situation as Yuuri was. It couldn't hurt to try to cheer them up, but all thoughts left Yuuri when he saw the face of the man. He retracted into his usual shell, and barely made it through the first minute before he finally relaxed. By the end, he'd had the man's number in his hand.

   Which he lost shortly afterward.

   It had been Phichit's fault in the first place. He'd taken Yuuri's clothes to be washed without checking the pockets, and thus, his only connection to the man, Viktor, was lost.  
   It was probably for the best, he reminded himself, he probably just gave me his number to be polite.  
   Two weeks later, that theory was promptly stamped out. Now he had a date with Viktor, and was _way_ too excited about it once again.  
   When the taxi finally pulled up to the park, Yuuri had mentally calmed himself down enough to notice how cold it was outside. Although his coat kept most of him warm, his nose was numb by the time he'd finished paying the cab driver.  
    _At least it wasn't snowing_ , he berated himself.  
   Noticing a bench near him, Yuuri set himself up to wait for Viktor. Even though his nose had already started to run, he couldn't help the small smile that had settled on his face.  
***  
   Forty minutes.  
   Yuuri had been waiting for _forty minutes_ , and Viktor wasn't there. Yuuri had checked the place, the time, the _day_ , and everything was right.  
    _So why wasn't he here?_  
   Yuuri sent a quick text Viktor, along with an image of the park.  
    **Me** : Hey, this is the place right?  
   He didn't get a response.  
***  
   It was after an hour of waiting in total that Yuuri decided to go home. It was almost painful to move his frozen limbs, but it would only get worse if he didn't move.  
   He sighed as he stood up, his breath a small cloud in front of him. If Viktor was going to stand him up, he could've at least done it in a place less _cold_.  
   When he called a cab and rode it home, he couldn't help feeling a little numb both inside and out. Although the outer numbness went away once he was safely inside his apartment, the inner part stayed. After all, he'd thought Viktor was nice.

   Maybe some things were just too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people commented on how cute this was, so... I changed that  
> Ps I'm planning on more angst ;)  
> Scream your hate or praise for me in the comments pls <3
> 
> *ive decided to add a fic that I really like/have read recently at the bottom of each chapter! This chapter's fic is "Hold me in your arms tonight" and is fluffier than a bed of puppies *^* it's by isonala *


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of this is texting haha
> 
> help me
> 
> *date idea was given to me by Armin_Phantomhive (thank you I was floundering)*

   It was around nine when Viktor stumbled through the door of his apartment. While this wasn't abnormal, he'd been working since about seven when he'd left. Viktor usually worked from twelve to nine, but Yuri had insisted on going early to 'set up'.          (Viktor expected that the boy just wanted to see his only friend at the office. He wasn't wrong.)  
   That was why when Viktor noticed his phone buzzing mutely with an unread text, he flung it on the table next to his bed   instead of reading it like he usually would.  
   The bed that Viktor had launched himself upon felt soft and inviting. A few seconds of contemplation lead to a pair of shoes and a (now rumpled) jacket in a pile on the floor as Viktor decided that whoever was texting him at the moment was not _nearly_ as important as the nap he was about to take. A few minutes later, Viktor was sound asleep, all thought of the man he'd been looking forward to seeing completely gone from his mind.

***   

  "Wake up, old man!" a shrill voice cut through the calm of sleep that Viktor had previously been engulfed in.  
  "Hmm?" Was the groggy reply that Yuri got.  
  "It's morning already, you old man!"  
  "You already called me that."  
   Yuri growled in response.  
   Feeling a little more rejuvenated after his lovely conversation with Yuri, Viktor looked around the room trying to place the feeling that he had at the moment. It was similar to the time he'd let Yuri go inside at the gas station one time and left him stranded by accident after getting gas. _What_ _was_ _he_ _forgetting_ ,  _though_?  
   Viktor's eyes finally stopped on his phone, and the text that he'd gotten last night sprang up in his memory. Picking up the object and bringing it to his lap, he opened up the messages app slowly, still half awake.  
   Which quickly changed.  
   Yuri sprinted towards his roommates bedroom he second he heard the scream emitted from within, a frying pan held firmly in his grasp. Before he could turn the nob, however, the door was flung open to reveal a wide eyed Viktor.  
   "Yuri," he rushed out in a panic while gripping the confused person in front of him," I _forgot_."  
   "...what."  
   Viktor offered no explanation, instead removing his hands from Yuri and wailing while clutching his phone.  
   "What did you forget!? _Listen_ _to_ _me_!"  
   Viktor paused in his moaning to shoot Yuri a look of pure despair.  
   "The date," the distressed male whispered.  
   A silence settled over the apartment for a couple minutes before it was broken by a sharp laugh.  
   "You're an idiot!"

***

   After Viktor had calmed down slightly, Yuri left the room to continue cooking, still chuckling silently. Viktor, on the other hand, was very far from laughing.  
   It took five minutes for him to muster up an adequate response to Yuuri, plus another two minutes of making small prayers that he wasn't mad.  
**Viktor** : m so sorry!! I got home late and went right to bed !  
   He waited tensely, clutching the phone slightly too hard. He was staring at the screen so intently, he jumped when the message finally popped up.  
**Yuuri** : it's ok  
**Viktor** : no it's not !! I shouldn't have forgotten like that!  
**Yuuri** seemed to write and rewrite his answer a few times before answering.  
**Yuuri** : we could try again?  
   Viktor practically squealed in delight.  
**Viktor** : yes!yes! when are you free???  
_He'd_ _added_ _too_ _many_ _question_ _marks_.  
**Yuuri** : maybe 10:00 Saturday? I finish work at around that time  
**Viktor** : yes that's perfect ! See you then~!  
**Yuuri** : ...  
**Yuuri** : Viktor, where are we meeting?  
**Viktor** : oh yeah  
   He paused for a minute, going through all the places that might be fun.  
**Viktor** : ummmm didn't an ice rink open up near here? We could go there !  
**Yuuri** : sure  
**Yuuri** : see you then!  
   Viktor didn't reply as he was too busy humming his way through his usual routine.

***

   Saturday came much sooner than either Viktor or Yuuri expected. While Viktor was practically bouncing around everyone he talked to, Yuuri was slightly reluctant after what had happened. When he'd told Phichit about it, his best friend had promptly told him to block the number and move on.  
   "He _stood_ _you_ _up_ ," Phichit continued, "and you _still_ want to go out with him?!"  
   Yuuri sighed once in exasperation.  
   "It's not that-"  
   Their 'discussion' was cut short when a sharp ding came from Yuuri's phone. Curious, he picked it up, and turned with confusion and slight panic in his eyes to Phichit.  
   "It's him isn't it."  
   Yuuri only got halfway through his nod before Phichit tried snatching the phone away from him.  
   "What's it say? He _better_ be apologizing-!"  
   "...he is actually." Yuuri squinted at the text, making sure he was reading it right.  
   "Huh?"  
   "Apparently he got home late."  
   "Ohhhh. Ok."  
   Both of them bickered for a minute over how to respond before finally responding. It was a weird feeling, Phichit reading his conversation with Viktor over his shoulder and offering tips on what to write. Both of them giggled when Viktor forgot to set a place, and agreed with the idea that Viktor gave.  
   "Can't wait for Saturday, huh?" Phichit said with a sly smile.  
   And that was how Yuuri ended up walking towards the new ice rink that had opened up recently, pulling his head down to take refuge in his scarf from the cold wind that always picked up after sunset.  
   A small part of him suspected that Viktor wasn't going to be there, even if a larger part of him denied that.  
   It turned out he didn't have to worry at all.  
   "Yuuri!" an accented voice rang out.  
   Turning to the left near the sound of the voice, Yuuri smiled at the man that was literally sprinting towards him.  
   "Hi, Viktor-"  
   "Yuuri, I am so sorry, I swear that I didn't mean too-" Viktor immediately broke out into apologies.  
   "It's really fine-"  
   It wasn't _fine_ , but it wasn't as big of a deal as Viktor was making it.  
   "-and I understand I'm you're still mad at- what?"  
   "It's ok, I understand." Yuuri rocked back and forth of his feet for a few seconds since Viktor had grown silent before noticing the ice rink behind Viktor.  
   "Oh, look, there it is! Let's go there!" Yuuri rushed out, desperate to escape the awkward silence that had settled. As he made his way briskly around Viktor and started walking towards the rink, he didn't see that small smile that the silver haired man had on his face as he trailed behind Yuuri.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal for every chapter is 1000 words, and when I checked thisit was already 1096?? So yeah you guys get a cute date next chapter lol which might be up Friday or sooner because I have a lot of free time rn (what'd you say? Updating consistently? Sorry never heard of it)
> 
> Also?? How does this have 100 kudos??? Thank you so much, that motivated me to FINALLY write this after like 2 weeks. Thank you !!
> 
> The fic of this chapter is 'Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches' by Reiya! The last chapter had me screaming *^* it's an angsty fic if you're not into that, but I still highly recommend it!

**Author's Note:**

> Well  
> That was  
> Interesting
> 
> How was it INEEDTOKNOW
> 
> *cough* I'm fine  
> (pls comment I need validation)


End file.
